Slags
The Slags, led by Vegeir, are a faction consisting of mutated people from the Ghost Farm at the outskirts of Modoc in 2241. Background The Slags are the descendants of a secret militia group that, when the Great War came, sealed themselves and their families underground for protection. This event came to be known as the Sealing.The Chosen One: "{178}{}{Tell me about your people.}" Vegeir: "{197}{}{Once, long ago, we were once like the surfacers. We too dwelled above ground, until the world above caught fire. Our ancestors -- who were part of a secret militia -- sealed themselves and their families down here for protection. For generations, down here we’ve remained, safely hidden within the womb of Mother Earth.}" (McVegeir.msg) Since the Sealing, the population mutated. Their skin became pale and their pupils enlarged,Slag guard: "{150}{}{Besides the pale skin and enlarged pupils, he looks to be an ordinary person.}" (McSlgGrd.msg) adapting them to life underground. Although their sensitivity to the sun's light is the main reason for them remaining below ground, their fear of the night sky paralyses them. They see it as a black sea of nothingness, their sensation of falling upward is so great for them that they lie frozen, clutching the ground.The Chosen One: "{177}{}{Why don’t you send one of your own people to deliver the message?}" Vegeir: "{194}{}{Since the Sealing, we, as a people, have changed. Few can bear to be on the surface because they are not used to having a black sea of nothingness above them. The sensation of falling upward is so great for them that they lie frozen, clutching the ground. But that is not the main reason. All of us cannot stand the bright light of that which you call the sun; living underground for so long has made our eyes too sensitive to light. We cannot travel far from the safety of our homes beneath the ground.}" (McVegeir.msg) The Slag population steadily increased since the Sealing. It soon became apparent that they could no longer survive underground without further supplies. So the Seal was broken, and they once again looked to the surface for survival,The Chosen One: "{190}{}{Why did you come back to the surface?}" Vegeir: "{200}{}{Our population steadily increased since the Sealing. It soon became apparent that we could no longer survive down here without further supplies. So the Seal was broken, and we once again looked to the surface for survival.}" (McVegeir.msg) creating a small farm some years prior to 2241, which to the people of Modoc looked as if the farm appeared out of nowhere.Jo: "{194}{}{There’s this farm at the outskirts of town, where no farm should be. Some years back it just ‘appeared’ out of nowhere.}" (McJo.msg) A group of Modoc's inhabitants were out hunting when they noticed the new farm. Soon after, some of them got together to visit their new neighbor, but they didn't find anyone there. After many months of trying to contact the owners with no success, it was decided that the farm must have been abandoned soon after it was built. So instead of letting the crops rot in the fields, young Karl moved in.Jo: "{196}{}{A group of us were out hunting when we noticed the new farm. But that wasn’t the strange thing. Soon after, some of us got together to visit our new neighbor, only to discover that there wasn’t anybody there.}" The Chosen One: "{197}{}{Go on.}" Jo: "{198}{}{After many months of trying to contact the owners with no success, it was decided that the farm must have been abandoned soon after it was built. So instead of letting the crops rot in the fields, young Karl moved in.}" (McJo.msg) To get rid of the intruder, the Slags, who were not a violent people by nature, came up with the ghost idea, smearing themselves with glowing fungus.The Chosen One: "{191}{}{Why the big ghost charade on the surface?}" Vegeir: "{203}{}{Years ago, someone tried to take over our farm, harvesting crops and stealing animals they had no right to. We are not a violent people by nature, but something had to be done. Our survival at the time depended on those crops. That’s when we came up with the ghost idea. Smearing ourselves with glowing fungus, we were able to scare away this person and any other nosy neighbors. Unfortunately, this has been a little too effective. Lately, we’ve been seeking to make contact with the surfacers, but no one comes to the farm anymore for fear of the ghosts. Luckily, you dropped by.}" (McVegeir.msg) After some time, Karl started to tell stories of seeing strange glowing figures tending the crops and feeding the animals at night.The Chosen One: "{209}{}{What do you know about the Ghost Farm?}" Rose: "{217}{}{shivers involuntarily. Stay away from there! I’ve heard tales from travelers about rotting bodies tied to stakes, and glowing shapes moving through the fields at night. I don’t know how much of this is true, but I do know a while back Karl moved out there and hasn’t been seen since.}" (McRose.msg) The other people of Modoc all laughed at him, thinking he was making up stories. Then one day Karl stopped coming into town. When the people of Modoc came looking for him, they found bodies, some crucified, while others were left to rot out in the sun. In reality, the bodies were merely props the Slags manufactured to scare off those who try to steal from them, mostly brahmin guts and dummies. While the inhabitants of Modoc believed Karl to be dead, he only escaped to the Den. Unfortunately, this has been a little too effective for no one came to the farm anymore for fear of the ghosts. Around 2241 the Slags, seeking to make contact with the surfacers to trade surplus foodstuffs for medicines.The Chosen One: "{192}{}{What is the purpose of your message?}" Vegeir: "{210}{}{With the completion of the new irrigation systems, our food supply far exceeds our needs. We wish to establish trade with the surfacers and exchange surplus foods for much needed medicines.}" (McVegeir.msg) The player can help the slags to contact Modoc. Organization Due to being a militia group, the Slags have no real structure apart from following their leader, Vegeir. Relations with the outside Having been sealed underground for decades, the Slags have little to no contact with the outside world, but had ventured out to gain food, doing so by means of disguising themselves as ghosts in order to scare away any potential threats. Technology Being sealed underground and descended from a militia group, the Slags, while not as advanced as some, do have some intellect, using glowing fungus to appear ghostly, as well as knowledge in agriculture and prop design, using it to create an entire farm using irrigation, as well as creating an elaborate ruse to mimic a gruesome slaughter. Appearances The Ghost Farm and the Slags appear only in Fallout 2. It is unknown whether the Chosen One helped establish good relations between Modoc and the Slags, the people of Modoc continued to consider the place haunted or simply wiped out the Slags in what they considered revenge for Karl's death. References Category:Fallout 2 factions ru:Ушельцы zh:地底人